Christmas Spirit
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: “I can get into the Christmas spirit too Casey believe it or not.” Dasey! R


**_A/N: I decided to write a Dasey Christmas fic. Just because its christmas time and Christmas time is always a time for romance. YAY_**

_**AA/N: Just to let you know there might be something in here that seems is used a lot and that I might be copying someone else's idea…Well I'm not. I had this idea (it's dereks present just for future reference) for a while even before I started reading Dasey fics so I am not stealing anyone's ideas. **_

It was the night before Christmas and the Venturi/Macdonald home was anything but settled. Nora was making cookies in the kitchen for the family tomorrow, while Marti was running around the house with George chasing after her. Casey and Derek were fighting once again over the T.V. Derek wanted to watch hockey like always and Casey wanted to watch Christmas specials.

"It's a tradition we have always had!" Casey tried explaining Derek.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Does it look like I care? I want to watch the hockey game."

"You're not supposed to watch hockey on Christmas Eve, _Derek." _

"I can watch whatever I want when ever I want, _Casey." _He came back sharply and just raised the volume on the T.V. while Casey sat glaring at him. Edwin and Lizzie sat watching, Edwin was taking notes like he always does while observing Casey and Derek. Lizzie occasionally took glances at the paper that Edwin was writing on than turned back to the two teenagers who again began arguing.

"I want presents!" Marti exclaimed from the top of the stairs.

George stood on the bottom of the stairs looking up at his daughter, his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "You have to wait until morning Marti, Santa Claus comes over night when you're sleeping."

"No! I want presents now!" Marti stomped her foot on the ground.

"You have to go to bed Marti in order to get presents, Santa Claus won't come if you don't get in bed." Nora said sweetly coming out from the kitchen.

"No! I don't want to go to bed!" Marti shook her head.

"Derek." George looked over to his eldest son for help.

"What?" he said not really paying attention to what was going on around him.

"Can you put Marti to bed please?" George asked knowing full well Derek was the only one who would be able to put her to bed. Derek groaned in frustration and jumped out of his rocking chair, chucking the remote at Casey. Casey cried out in pain as it hit her leg and landed on the cushion next to her. "Derek!"

Derek looked up at Marti who was stubbornly standing on the top of the stairs. "Alright Smarti, time for bed."

"Nooo!" she cried out and ran away from the stairs, while Derek ran up the stairs chasing after her. Casey huphed and changed the channel immediately to something more appropriate for Christmas.

About 20 minutes later Derek came down the stairs and he sighed. George looked up at Derek. "Is Marti asleep?" Derek nodded. "Yea, after a tickle fight, two stories and a hug she went out like a light."

Casey smiled slightly from where she was on the couch. It was completely amazing to her how Derek could be such a jerk to her but yet so kind hearted to Marti. She always loved watching them together, Marti is the only one Derek would ever dress up as a girl for and he didn't mind that much either. He had such a good relationship with her it was just so cute.

Derek leaped over the back of the couch and landed next to Casey. "No." Casey said before Derek could say anything.

Derek gave her a questioning look, "no what?"

"No you may not have the remote." Casey said not taking her eyes off the T.V.

"I wasn't going to take it."

Casey turned her head sideways to look at him and found herself staring into his brown eyes. She gave him a look, 'why?'

He shrugged, "I like this movie."

Casey looked at the show on the T.V. and then back at Derek. "You like Rudolf the red nosed reindeer?"

"We watch it every year usually. Me, my dad and Marti, it's Marti's favorite and I've always liked it." Derek admitted and looked over at Casey who was staring at him, "I can get into the Christmas spirit too Casey believe it or not."

"I just never expected you of all people to like Rudolf."

He shrugged once more and just watched the movie silently; Casey didn't say a word either. They didn't fight for the rest of the evening into nighttime. Along halfway through the movie Derek grabbed a blanket from the pile of blankets beside the couch. He draped it over himself for the room was starting to get cold. Casey looked at Derek with the blanket over him and she glanced at the blanket longingly. Derek caught her glance and ignored it for a few minutes just turning back to the movie but then he saw her hands go up to keep herself warm and without say a word he moved closer to Casey and shared the blanket with her. Casey turned her head slightly and gave a small smile at Derek. He just cocked an eye-brow like he didn't know what she was smiling about and returned his attention to the movie. Casey sat looking at him for a few more moments remembering his words from before "i can get into the Christmas spirit too Casey believe it or not" were actually true. She finally turned her gaze to the movie and sat in silence as the movie played.

By the time the movie ended Derek was nearly asleep, he struggled to keep his eyes open and went to move to go up to bed but he felt something on his shoulder. He moved his head slightly and saw that Casey was contentedly asleep on his shoulder. He also noticed that the house was quiet, Lizzie and Edwin were no longer in the room and George and Nora were just sitting in the kitchen talking quietly. He smiled slightly looking over at the sleeping Casey; he really didn't want to disturb her. But he was tired as hell and just wanted to get to bed. He got up slowly and carefully grabbing a pillow and resting it under Casey's head. She stirred in her sleep but did not wake and turned to face the inside of the couch. He leaned over and brought the blanket up to her neck so she wouldn't get cold during the night. He got the sudden urge to kiss her head and he looked up to see if George and Nora would be able to see. He couldn't see them so he quickly placed a kiss on the side of her head. "Night Case." He whispered before climbing up the stairs to go to bed.

He got changed into his pajamas, and got ready for bed. As he was about to turn out the light he went into his desk drawer and pulled out a nicely wrapped box. He smiled a bit, not being able to wait until tomorrow to give it to her. He placed it back into his drawer and closed the drawer. He climbed into bed, shutting off the light and fell asleep with a happy smile plastered on his face.

* * *

"Wake up!" Derek groaned as he heard the voice of his little sister. "Smerek, it's Christmas wake up!" Marti climbed up on the bed and sat on top of Derek. Derek's eyes opened slowly to see Marti's smiling face. "Come on, its time for presents!" Derek slowly sat up as Marti slid off of him next to him.

"Alright Smarti I'm up." Marti grinned and climbed over Derek and stood next to the bed. Derek pulled the covers off of him and stretched while Marti stood bouncing slightly in place. Derek stood up slowly and then picked up Marti. She squealed and laughed as Derek left his room to go downstairs. When he got downstairs he saw everybody was already up. Casey had the blanket that they were wrapped in last night around her while she was sitting by the tree.

"Sorry Derek," George apologized sitting on the couch with Nora sitting next to him, his arm around her. "Marti was just too excited to wait."

"She woke me up too bro." Edwin said groggily sitting next to Lizzie on the floor. Derek let Marti to the ground and she sprinted towards the tree. Derek sat down on the floor where he was. He looked across the room to where Casey was and their eyes met for a moment. Casey gave him a small smile which he returned for a moment. Casey was taken aback she didn't expect him to respond at all.

"I wanna be Santa!" Marti said pulling on a Christmas hat.

"Alright Marti." Nora nodded. "Give out the first present."

Marti smiled brightly and reached under the tree and just pulled out a random present. "Ummm…" she tried reading the name on the present. She ran over to George and Nora and the whole room started laughing. "Lizzie it's for you."

Marti ran the beautifully wrapped present over to Lizzie. Lizzie took the box in her lap and unwrapped it. "Oh sweet a new soccer ball."

"Take it out of the box Liz." Casey said smiling.

Lizzie opened the Box and took the ball out looking over it and her eyes suddenly brightened. On the ball in black letters it said "Liz Mac'D' "Oh My gosh this is sooo cool!"

Marti took out another gift from the tree. "Smerek!" Derek looked over at Marti. "it's for you." Derek was one of the only names she could spell and read. She ran over and dropped the present in her brother's lap. The label said 'To: Derek From: Casey.' 'Casey?' he thought and looked up at Casey, she got the message that it was her gift. "Open it Derek…its nothing bad. You'll like it."

He gave her a skeptical glance and slowly tore the paper off. He was half expecting something to pop out at him but Casey wasn't that type of person, especially on Christmas. But his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, which caused Casey to grin, when he saw the present.

"What is it Derek?" George asked from the couch.

He looked up at Casey but responded to George's question. "A CD…of D-Rock."

Nora smiled, "oh yes, my cousin has a recording studio at his house. Casey brought all your recordings over to his house and asked him to put a CD together for you."

Derek looked back down at the CD and the cover, he noticed, had 'D-Rock' in big red letters. Casey and Derek stood in the front with their backs to each other while Sam and Ralph stood in the back with their instruments. "Thanks Case." He finally managed to say. He looked up at Casey who had a giddy look on her face. "You're welcome Derek."

George and Nora looked at each other knowingly; they knew something that not even Derek and Casey knew for themselves.

Gifts were exchanged for another ½ an hour our so, everyone liking their gifts especially Marti who was playing with all her new toys and was pretending to be a pretty princess with the dress Nora bought her. Lizzie was rolling around her new ball, while Edwin was looking through a magazine that Derek got him, much to Georges disapproval, Casey was fixing up her new stereo while Derek was waiting for her to finish it so he could play the CD.

He watched Casey silently; she was humming Christmas tunes to her self while setting up her stereo. He couldn't wait until later to give her the gift he got her. He couldn't give it now because it just wasn't appropriate, so to speak. Casey didn't seem to mind that he didn't get her a gift, but he knew her better and knew she was slightly hurt by it. Little did she know he got her exactly what she wanted for Christmas.

As soon as the stereo was set up Derek went over and asked Casey to put in the CD. After a few minutes of silence when she pondered whether she should or not she finally put the CD on and pressed play. D-Rock started to fill the house and the first song was the one they played at the battle of the bands. After about a minute of instrumental music Casey's voice came through the speaker.

'_You said it was over but it was not over,_

_You said it was over but it was not over,_

_You said it was over but it was not over,' _

Casey started singing along with her voice on the CD and eventually so did Derek,

'_na na na na na na'_

Derek pulled Casey up on her feet and started dancing along to the music. Casey stared at him for a moment in complete confusion but then just figured, 'oh what the hell it's Christmas' and she started dancing right along side Derek.

They looked at each other and started to sing again when the next group of vocals came on,

'_You said it was over but it was not over_

_You said it was over but it was not over_

_You said it was over but it was not over' _

'_na na na na na na.' _

Derek took her hands and raised their arms over their heads and brought her in closer than both of them backed away and then repeated the process a few more times until they separated and Derek began to pretend to play the guitar and Casey pretended to have a mic and rock out.

'_you said it was over but it was not over,_

_you said it was over but it was not over,_

_you said it was over but it was not over,_

_na na na na na na' _

'_na na na na na na'_

"Yeah!" Derek and Casey shouted at the same time right when the music ended. They both started laughing hysterically and when they finally caught their breath they saw the whole family staring at them. George and Nora were looking over their shoulders at them, eye-brows raised but a secret smile on their face, Lizzie and Edwin just stared in complete shock and confusion and Marti stood near the tree smiling like a goof.

Derek suddenly felt completely uncomfortable and he cleared his throat, "right…anyone for breakfast."

Suddenly the room got noisy again as they all headed into the kitchen for breakfast. Casey and Derek were left in the room standing side by side. Casey looked over at him for a moment and he turned his head towards her. Their eyes met and Casey smiled warmly and she shook her head, "C'mon 'D-man'," she said using the name that she has heard so many people call him, "its time for breakfast." She pushed him into the kitchen.

"Hey," he snapped turning his head slightly, "only my friends can call me that. You will refer to me as Derek…or "Hockey God" whichever you prefer."

Casey rolled her eyes, taking her place at the table. Derek sat at his place which was right across from her. Nora put a big plate of pancakes in the middle of the table. Everyone started grabbing at once which caused Nora to jump back. "Alright Chocolate chip my favorite!" Lizzie exclaimed taking some pancakes off the plate. Derek and Casey reached for the syrup at the same time, not noticing the other one. As they grabbed the bottle their fingers brushed and they caught each other's gaze and everything seemed to slow down around them. Finally Casey pulled her hand away and let Derek take the syrup and the two of them sat awkwardly at the table for the rest of breakfast.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly; George's side of the family came over after lunch and stayed until around 7. After that Casey went upstairs to take a shower and Derek after he made sure she was in the shower followed up quickly behind. He went into his room and pulled out the wrapped box. He let out a sigh and looked at the wall that separated his room from Casey's. _This is it Derek, just go in there, give her the gift and let nature take its course. _He heard the shower stop and sat on his bed waiting patiently for the right time. After about 15 minutes of waiting he got off his bed and walked slowly down the hall to Casey's room. He looked around the hallway to see if anyone was there. The cost was clear. He knocked softly on Casey's door. "Come in." he heard her voice and he turned the door knob and swung her door open. He stood in the doorway and just watched her. She was sitting in front of her mirror combing her hair, which was now wet. She finally turned to see who it was and paused what she was doing when she noticed it was him. "Umm…what's up Derek?"

He slowly walked into the room, "I know you may have thought I didn't get you anything but I did." He pulled the box out from his back and walked over to Casey.

She looked down at the box than up at Derek with a raised eye-brow, "I swear Derek this better not be one of your pranks."

He raised his hands, "it's not!" he said defensively. She looked back down at the box and unwrapping it slowly to find what looked like a jewelry case. She looked up at him and he had this nervous/impatient look in his eyes. She let out a breath and slowly uncovered the top of the box. "Oh my…" her eyes widened and her hand went up to cover her gaping mouth. "Derek…what…how?"

"I remembered you wanted it." Derek said with a slight shrug.

* * *

_It was a few weeks before Christmas, Casey and Derek had to go Christmas shopping and Casey invited Emily to go. They spent hours at the mall, mostly window shopping but occasionally stopping in stores to buy things for friends and family. Derek, quite frankly, was getting annoyed with all the shopping. He always hated the mall, except when he went 'chick' shopping. Which he hadn't in a while. Why? Because of his emotions. _

"_Oh my Gosh!" Casey screeched and ran over to a window, Emily following close behind and Derek following slowly. "That necklace is so beautiful!" she was looking at a necklace. Hanging from it was a heart. Silver beads surrounded the borders, under that was rubies and then the rest was silver. The rest of the necklace was built the same; except for they were tiny circles instead of hearts. _

"_Forget about it case, that thing is too expensive." Emily said looking at the necklace. "I know," Casey said sadly. "But I would be so happy if that was the only thing I got for Christmas." Emily sighed and linked arms with Casey. "Well maybe someday you'll get it." Casey shrugged and tore her gaze away from the necklace and continued to walk with Emily. _

_Derek stopped in front of the window she was looking at and saw the necklace and he smirked, looking at Casey walking away and then back to the necklace. He looked up at the name of the store and nodded silently. He ran to catch up with the girls, and slung his arms around both of their shoulders. "Yeah case, that necklace sure is beautiful…although it would be a shame to waste its beauty on someone like you." _

_Casey glared at him and shoved him off of her. "Just come on Derek we have to just pick out something for George and mom and we'll go."

* * *

Casey looked down at the same necklace she saw that day. "But you said…."_

"I said what?"

"That it would be a shame to waste its beauty on someone like me."

He smirked, "Case, am I not the worlds best liar."

"But why would you do that?"

"To throw you off."

Casey looked down at the necklace and tears filled her eyes, "why would you buy this for me?"

He stared at her a moment staying silent, and then he finally responded, "Turn it over Case."

She gave him a funny look but did as she was told. Her eyes widened and a single tear rolled down her cheek. On the back, in scripted in beautiful cursive, were the words, 'I love you- Derek'

She looked back up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks as she bit back a sob. "Y…you do?"

He sighed, "Yea. I've tried not to, no offence, but every time I see you it just keeps coming back. That's why I haven't dated in a few weeks because every time I was on a date I saw you and I knew it wasn't really you so I couldn't handle it. And every time i was arguing with you, I didn't want to but I didn't want you to know so I had to hide it somehow." He suddenly noticed that Casey was in front of him smiling at him. "How did you afford this?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"I saved up for weeks, another reason I didn't go on dates. My dad helped out a bit too, I told him I wanted to get something special for a girl and after a little convincing he gave me some money so I went and got it for you."

"You didn't have to." Casey said shaking her head.

"I wanted to. I needed to tell you how I felt sooner or later and I figured Christmas was the perfect time but I couldn't do it in the morning because that would be way to weird and if you rejected me that would be way embarrassing…"he cut himself off and looked into Casey's blue eyes. "You're not going to reject me, are you?" Casey bit her lip as if in thought and looked up at the ceiling. A smirk formed on her lips, one that would normally be seen on Derek, and she shook her head and flung her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Derek was taken a back for a moment but he soon realized what was going on and he responded quickly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer and kissed her back. After a few seconds Casey broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against his. He felt her hot breath against his face and he smiled slightly.

"Merry Christmas Derek."

"Merry Christmas Case," he responded and captured her lips again with his.

_**A/N: Yay! Chock full of Dasey goodness!!! Hope you all enjoyed this, because I certainly enjoyed writing it! **_


End file.
